Don't you touch her
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Gajeel's thoughts and feelings from when Levy saved his life underwater. One-shot to the episode Air in the Tartaros arc. Gale, Gajevy, GajeelxLevy, and any other ship names these two have.


Don't you touch her

* * *

Summary: Gajeel's thoughts and feelings from when Levy saved his life underwater. One-shot to the episode Air in the Tartaros arc. Gale, Gajevy, GajeelxLevy, and any other ship names these two have.

* * *

AN: A few years ago I watched the first episode of fairy tail and wasn't that all into it. But about a week ago I saw a youtube amv with the scene I am writing about in it and instantly took a liking to Levy and Gajeel. Technically I haven't been watching episodes just parts of episodes with moments of them in it. I even have been reading fanfictions for them but unfortunately I could not find one for this scene so my friend convinced me to make one myself. If there is a fanfiction for this scene anyone knows about, please let me know I wish to read it. Now on with the show.

* * *

 _'If i could, just breathe.'_ Gajeel thought to himself, falling through the water from the punch Torafusa gave him, stripping him of his metal coating. He heard the sea demon letting out a growl, and felt a punch right to the gut, knocking what little wind he had left out of him. His head lolling back as he continued to sink through the water.

 _'Damn it. I can't even move now.'_ He thought, blurrily looking at his hands, his vision starting to fade in the corners. _'I could take this guy, if only I had some air.'_ The iron dragon saw Torafusa, blurrily but could still make out the bastard.

 _'My visions fading. All I can see are black clouds.'_ He mused. The darkness all around him, continuing to sink deeper, and deeper.

 _'This is how I die? Drowning? Falling? Fading into black?'_ The darkness completely consuming him, pitch black. All seemed far gone. Suddenly, a bright purple light shined through the water, he able to see again.

 _'Light? I don't need light! Air. Give me some air.'_ The light shined, Gajeel's eyes closed with a scowl on his face, wanting to get back to the fight. _'Screw your tunnel. I ain't going.'_ His last thought being, believing all is gone. But, he felt something on the sides of his face, soft and gently, lifting his head slightly, lips pressed to his own.

Air.

What he was hoping for came to him, feeling the soft lips against his providing him with what he needed. He was surprised, for the air he had, and wondering who was supplying it. The lips leaving his own, they now feeling cold.

 _'I'm breathin.'_ Gajeel stated in his head, opening his eyes widely, shocked by the sight.

Levy. Floating in front of him, her arms outstretched, hands no longer on his face, her bright hazel eyes shut. She opened her mouth, a dark blue bubble coming out of it, she now unconscious. Now not being able to keep herself afloat, starting to drown in the water, her body turning so her front was facing the Iron dragon, he in complete and utter shock.

 _'Levy!? How'd she get here?!'_ He thought, surprised and scared. He knew she wasn't sucked with the rest of them, she must have swam down. He was happy that she did, but mad she did stay away, out of danger.

"I'll teach you to meddle in my fight!" Torafusa yelled, swimming quickly towards the sinking girl. Gajeel's eyes widened at this and he gasped. No way, there was no way in hell he was gonna let anything happen to Levy. He has done so in the past to do whatever he can to protect her, he ain't gonna stop now.

As Torafusa reeled back his fist to punch the small girl, Gajeel regained his armor and moved so fast that one watching would think he teleported. He wrapped an arm around Levy's waist, pulling her close to him and with his other hand bringing his fist down on Torafusa's head, stopping him in his tracks.

 _'DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!'_ Gajeel yelled angrily in his head, a scowl on his face for the one that tried to hurt the girl he loved.

* * *

AN: Okay this is not my best work, but granted I am new to Fairy tail and this is also one of my first one-shot's so give me a break. But at least now if there is not a story for this moment, there is now. But if there is another please someone let me know, even if it is on another website like wattpad or Ao3. This might be the only Fairy tail story I do, but possibly not because I am already obsessed with it so I might just make more. So until possible next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop moon walk)


End file.
